A souls pain
by vampierhunter27
Summary: Soul eater Evans has lost his lost his mesiter when he moves to a new city and mets a girl will he open his heart or will he keep it closed forever? Disclaimer I do not own soul eater please R&R :3
1. Chapter 1

hi my name is soul eater evans im a famous musician and I am one of the best weapons there is well I was till my meister alice died after she past I vowed never to have another meister again my and I became isolated from people started to write music making me famous the only person I talk to is my brother wes my parents thought it was unhealthy thinking I needed some where new they sent me and my brother to death city home of the DWMA to help me get my life on track my story starts on the first day of school

" SOUL GET UP YOU HAVE SCHOOL TODAY" ughhh I growled I slowly got out of bed then walk to the bathroom I looked at the shower " fuck that im not taking shower today " " YOU BETTER BE TAKING A SHOWER SOUL" my brother screamed I sighed and took a shower I got out and brushed my shark like teeth commend my snow white hair I threw on a black v neck shirt blue jeans and a black jacket i was about to walk out of my room till i looked at the table next to my door there it was burning holes into my red eyes the picture of me and alice before that mission she had the same hair and eyes as me i walked up to the table and picked up a locket that me and her in it i put it aound my neck i walked down stairs my brother was there waiting for my " dude were going to be late "

" since when did you care about being on time"

" since now lets go"

" fine" we ran to our motorcycles i got on mine and drove off with wes close behind i arrived at school 15mins later i parked my motorcycle then started to walk up the stairs leading to the school i was about half way up when wes caught up to me he smiled at me i smiled back i knew what was coming up next wes took off running and i chased after him for some thing when every i was down wes always try's to cheer me up but his way of doing that was racing me it work most of the time but i always loose this time was nothing deffernt wes was waiting for me out side of the school i ran up to him " why do you always win"

" because im better then you now lets go to first period" we began to walk through the school till we came up to a class room the door red crescent moon " well soul you go and grab us some seats ill been in later i have to go talk to lord death" i nodded then opened the door and walk in the entire close room grew quite of course there was whispers of course people saying oh my god is that soul eater the teacher coughed the whispers stopped " ah mister eater welcome to the dwma please take a seat next to maka alborn" i looked up at the seats a blonde girl with green eyes raised her hand i walk up the steps leading to her row and took my seat next to her she was star strucked to see me i smiled at her she blushed " hi im soul eater evans "

" h-hi im maka albarn "

" nice to meet you"

" nice to meet you to " she then whispered something to me but i didn't hear her " what i didn't hear you" " WILL YOU BE MY FRIND SOUL EATER EVANS" she clasped her hands over her mouth realizing that she just screamed that the inter class was looking her face was crimson red now i blushed slightly " of course i will maka" " THANK YOU " she screamed again she once again became crimson red but this time she grabbed a book and began to read the class carried on with there work i chuckled this is going to be a funny year 


	2. chapter 2

wes pov

I open the door to the death room as I walked through the guillotine hallway it was creepy but it didn't bother me I saw a shadow on a platform I slowly approach it the shadow turn around it had cartoon skull and puffy white gloves wait puffy I love puffy things I bolted at the shadow and grabbed its gloves " so puffy"

" ah you must be wes evans im lord death" I realize I am rubbing lord deaths gloves I let go " I am so sorry sir"

" no problem now you must be here to talk about your classes"

" yes sir how did you know"

" your parents informed us of your arrival and souls condition" he eyed me he maybe lord death but I will not allow anyone to judge my brother on a simple flaw

" they did well I assure you he has ever thing under control "

" that's not what they said " a man with red hair said

" how dare you say that if there is anyone you should fear its me "

" w-why is that" he was scared good but before I could show him lord death stepped in

" I will fill you in later spirt now mr evans its lunch time my son and his weapons will lead you to the cafeteria " I nodded then turned around to see a kid in a suit and two girls with cowgirl outfits I smirked " you most be mr evans follow me" he began to walk out of the room I followed them the girls looked star shocked I didn't care I was use to it but to my surprise they didn't remember me " um liz patty do you even remember me" all three of them stopped in there tracks the girls turned around " you know our names " they said " of course Thomson sisters " I walk past them to the lunch room I knew the rest of the way because I could see it I walk in to see soul trying to talk with ash blonde hair and her friends but a bunch of fangirls were getting in the way well show time

soul pov

I was trying to talk to maka but goddam fangirls kept getting in the way I was about to yell at them till I notice wes he was on top of a lunch room table then at the top of his lungs he yelled " HEY IM WES EVANS WHO WANTS A AUTOGRAPH " almost everyone left to go see my brother all except maka she had a puzzle look on her face then spoke up "why does everyone like him better" " well hes more known around the world i use to live in his shadow but i have final left it" maka smiled " i always thought wes was living in your shadow "

" why do you say that "

" well because your music shows the true emotion of yourself in other words its what you are " my heart went heavy i fought back the tears i thanked her then went to the bathroom then started to cry "that's what she, she said to me those were alices first words to me" " will that stop you from being her friends

" whose there"

" I am soul" my jaw dropped it couldn't be its

(AR cliff hanger) 


	3. brothers love

( i'm back peeps :3 )

souls pov

I looked into the mirror to see abbi I grab my locket and squeezed it the memories flooding back my eyes began to fill up with tears I whisper " how are you alive " she smiles how I missed her sweet tender smile so much " im not alive soul "

" then what are you abbi how can i see you" she puts her finger on her lips to tell me to be quite

" now , now soul you know how I feel about spoilers" the lights shut off then turn back on and she was gone all I could see was my reflection this was insane I could feel pain welding up but not in my heart but in my soul I need to find wes and tell him what's happen and fast

wes pov

I signed the last autograph then I felt a tap on my shoulder I turned around and see maka was it souls friend she had sad puppy dog eyes " what's wrong " I asked she sniffles " I think I made soul mad "

" what how "

" I said how his music shows his real self and then he ran off "

" I see you did nothing wrong its just that's what someone he cared about a long time ago said to him"

"oh do you think hes still my friend "

" of course he never abandons friends " I smiled then went to go find soul I ran around the school then I spotted him on the balcony of the school I ran out there he turned around and crash into me giving me a tight hug he hasn't gave me a hug like this since abbi died I returned the hug he was crying into my chest " w-wes I saw abbi in the mirror I think i'm going insane"

"no your not soul you know shes looking over you now be strong for her" I wipe the tears away from his eyes then i notice that fangirls were crowding around the widows going crazy with awws i then realized that me and soul were holding each other his head in my chest and I was looking down at him wiping his tears away a fangirls true dream me and soul let go of each other we heard a sigh and some boos from the crowed I pat souls back and said " now I need a weapon and you need a mesiter "

" don't worry I have one in mind " he ran off past the fangirls i think i know where his going i walked back into the school but was stopped that redheaded guy from the death room " hello mr evans" i could hear the venom of his voice " what do you want old man" i snapped back

he pinned me to the wall " listen kid if that monster tries to come near my maka ill kill him" i snapped at his comment no one says that to me i broke out of his grip and then punch him in the face but i didn't just punch him i shot my soul wave length into him he was down for the count and barely awake " listen old timer this is my only warning you hurt soul and ill kill you get it i will kill you despite being lord deaths weapon" the finale bell ringed i guess that's it for today i walk away leaving the guy out cold in the middle of the hallway i guess he didn't realize fight with one evans you fight them all

( the next chapter will come really soon and the story will thicken :3 ) 


End file.
